Feast at the Awakening
by Devourer of Gods
Summary: Robin and Chrom made it to the Dragon's Table, and they believe they've stopped the resurrection of Grima. However, that isn't the case, and Chrom lies dying at Robin's feet... A quick-write. Chrom and male!Robin; non-pairing. Contains gore and cannibalism.


**Title**: Feast at the Awakening  
><strong>Fandom<strong>: Fire Emblem: Awakening  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong>: Fire Emblem: Awakening belongs to Nintendo. The characters in this fic are all fictional and in no way represent anyone or anything. This is written purely for my own pleasure, and not to gain any profit from.  
><strong>Characters<strong>: Male!Robin and Chrom  
><strong>Summary<strong>: _Robin and Chrom made it to Dragon's Table, and they believe they've stopped the resurrection of Grima. However, that isn't the case, and Chrom lies dying at Robin's feet..._ One-shot fic  
><strong>Contains<strong>: some spoilers, blood, gore, cannibalism  
><strong>Author's Note<strong>: If you're easily grossed out and queasy, I would suggest you turn back now. This starts off at the very beginning of the game. Just a quick write for my own pleasure. R&R and critiques are optional, but would be very much appreciated.

* * *

><p>Robin gazed down at Chrom, whom he had pierced with a crystalized shard of lightning. The young Exalt was breathing heavily, his life ebbing away with each breath.<p>

"Robin.. Promise me.. you'll escape from this place... Please, go..." Chrom struggled to speak his words, wincing as he stared up at the tactician. Robin knelt down by Chrom, placing a hand on the Exalt's pale face.

"It's a real shame, you know. With your dying breath, you ask this mortal vessel of mine to save himself. Truly, you humans are pitiful," Robin smiled. "Fret not, for I will relieve your kind of their pathetic existence. I will bless this world with my fire."

Chrom suddenly cried out as sharp pain coursed through his body. The crystalized shard was no longer embedded in him. Instead, Robin's right hand was in the Exalt's wound, twisting and forcing his hand in Chrom's abdomen. Robin pulled out Chrom's intestines, relishing in the other man's agonized screams.

Robin brought his blood soaked hand to his lips, licking his middle finger. "You should be honored, servant of Naga; to personally become my first meal on the day of my awakening."

"Damn you, Grima..!" Chrom chocked on the blood rising up his throat. "Let him go..! Let Robin go!"

"Let him go? You fool," Robin chuckled, reaching down and squeezing Chrom's innards with both hands, making him cry out. "This vessel was created to be mine. There was no way his wretched human soul could've lasted against mine."

Before Chrom could say anything, Robin pulled the entrails to his mouth, biting on the fleshy organ and tearing it. Bile spilled out from between Robin's teeth, dripping down his hands, and mixing into the blood. He spat out the chunks of flesh and organic waste he bitten off. Robin dropped the torn organs and reached for Chrom's face. The tactician smiled at the blue-haired lad, whose face was streaked with tears and stained with his own blood and internal fluids.

"A part of him still lingers," Robin spoke softly. "He clings on. He'll disappear, and the last thing he'll know will be your screams of despair, and the taste of your flesh."

Robin pushed Chrom on his back and straddled him. He lunged downward, sinking his teeth in Chrom's neck. He could hear Chrom's strangled cry before clamping his jaws harder on the Exalt's windpipe. The Exalt's breath was labored and guttural. Chrom had lost too much blood, and eventually stopped breathing, the life fleeing from his body. Robin suddenly yanked back, ripping out Chrom's throat with ease. The dragon-possessed tactician chewed on the fleshy larynx and part of the esophagus that was still connected to Chrom. The organ dropped out of his mouth as he swallowed the chunk he'd been chewing. He licked his blood-covered lips before leaning back down to consume more of Chrom's succulent flesh at his own leisure.


End file.
